


Good Boy

by eyemeohmy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, MTMTE 21 spoilers, Mild Squick, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The noise was strangely clear. It came very close; right beside him. A high-pitched whining. It sounded so worried and frightened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> There was a request on tumblr for someone to write Kaon and the sparkeater turbofox (Chewy? I like Banshee myself sob) based on [this panel](http://31.media.tumblr.com/982225c07bd77a68bb338557933a75a5/tumblr_mtousldsYv1qj5roao1_500.png), and since I love Kaon to itty bitty pieces, and his relationship with his mutant freak of a pet, I quickly wrote this up.
> 
> Also, it gave me an excuse to write someone vomiting, and how could I pass that up? Don't you give me that look.

The pain was unbearable.

Every circuit, every sensory node, every single inch of his frame burned and ached. His processors and system felt like they were caving in, contorting, melting. The hot oil popped and flowed from his empty optic sockets and mouth, shredding sensors along dermal plating before they went completely, mercifully numb. Worst of all, it felt as if his life-energy was being sucked from his very spark, as if it were slowly draining, threatening to pull all his insides out every available orifice. He could taste his own innermost energon bubbling in his throat, acidic and eating through his glitching vocalizer. He tore his fingers into his chest, peeling away paint, digging harder and deeper, as if yanking out his spark was the only way to relive him of this horrible, wretched pain. Sickly hoops of electricity pulsed and belched from his shivering shoulder coils; they even managed to singe his own damn back, beating unrelenting volts down his curved backstrut.

If Kaon had any ounce of empathy in his slowly failing spark, he might even, for a moment, understand the sort of horror he put his captives through before they met their inevitable end. If he could understand and grasp a similitude of mercy, he would almost feel apologetic for the things he had done to them.

But his pride trumped any sympathy. There was a part of Kaon that wasn’t in pain or confused or frightened that was angry. Angry that he was succumbing to this pain. Angry that, as a member of the Decepticon Justice Division, this made him feel, and consequently probably look, so very weak. You can’t inflict pain if you can’t take it, and Kaon thought he could laugh if he were ever put in a situation like the vile traitors he hunted, tortured, and killed. That he could show the world he was stronger than the average Decepticon, and as such, it was his _right_ to be on the team.

It happened suddenly.

As quick as it came, the pain… stopped.

Most of it, anyway.

There was still some dwindling aftershocks, but that was to be expected. Once his body had settled some, Kaon fell forward; with a low _hrrk_ and gag, he vomited the remaining contents of his tank that hadn’t already been purged or burned up during the fit. Thick, disgusting tendrils of black oil dripped from his lips, down the edge of his chin guard; sensors still badly damaged, he was fortunate that he could not taste the foul liquid, or feel the same slimy substance cutting down his cheeks as it ceased its run out his sockets.

There were people moving and shuffling around him. Kaon’s damaged audiols only picked up minute noises, but he felt the heavy vibrations in the ground. He was still too shocked to register his surroundings, what was going on, where he was. He doubted he’d find an answer in regards to what had happened.

Then—

The noise was strangely clear. It came very close; right beside him. A high-pitched whining. It sounded so worried and frightened.

Kaon slowly raised his head, and even that hurt. But his blurred optics sensors turned to the side, just an inch; all he could manage. He saw a flash of silver before the sparkeater turbofox emerged in his line of view. It looked concerned, its yellow optics wide, its ears pinned back and tail between its legs. It continued whining.  


Kaon was… surprised in his daze. He couldn’t make sense of anything right now, except… Except this creature. He could feel its energy brushing against his weak field; _areyouokaymasterokaymasterokayareyouokaymasterbeokaypleaseokaybe_. Kaon opened his mouth, as if to speak, but all that came out was a small hiss of static.

The sparkeater moved in closer, the chain around its thick collar jingling. He was right beside Kaon now; one giant paw used for shredding apart its prey rose, placing itself so delicately on Kaon’s upper arm. It whimpered, optics creasing.

Kaon focused on breathing - invent, exvent. Jaw still hanging open, the trickling fluids having stopped. His fans were barely working, pushing congealed coolant through his glitching circuits. It hurt so much to move, but… Kaon raised one quivering arm and slowly wrapped it around the beast. Pressed a hand to the side of its head and… brought it closer, until its cheek brushed with his helm.

The sparkeater stopped whimpering. It bowed its head, nuzzling it beneath Kaon’s. Kaon rested his chin on the head; the cool steel of the beast’s metallic plating felt good against his hot chassis, against his strained throat tubes. The sparkeater continued rubbing before drawing back; with a whine, it started licking Kaon’s face.

Over and over, lapping up that black fluid, even if it burned its tongue. Kaon mumbled something but did not move away - couldn’t really. His left optic creased as the sparkeater licked repeatedly below it, sticking mostly to one side. Tongue lashing across the bridge of his nose, the corner of his mouth, along his crest.

Kaon could not speak, but he slowly, gently rubbed the sparkeater’s head. A show of gratitude over his pet’s loyalty and concern. _Good boy good boy_ , his weak energy whispered back, brushing along the sparkeater’s field. The sparkeater understood enough and it sighed with relief, a deep noise in its throat; its licking stopped abruptly; shot its head up, ears erect, yellow optics staring at the door.

Tarn had returned with the rest of the DJD. He was ordering Helex and Vos to do something. As Vos headed over to Kaon, the pet arched its back and bared its jagged teeth. Growled lowly, protectively. Vos squinted at the creature, and he might have just smacked it aside, but Kaon raised his head an inch and mouthed something against the hissing beast’s head; a few seconds later, the sparkeater stepped aside, allowing Vos to run a medical scan.

The sparkeater watched as Vos finished up his analysis and Helex carefully lifted Kaon into all four arms. Kaon fell like a limp doll against the massive Decepticon’s chest, mouth agape, venting with an unhealthy wheeze. Helex proceeded to carry Kaon to the medbay, Tarn watching him go with obvious concern in his pale red optics. His gaze turned to the whining noise beside him; he looked to the sparkeater watching as his master was carried off.

Quietly, Tarn lowered a hand and placed it on the sparkeater’s head.

—-

Kaon would wake a few days later. Still felt like shit, but mostly recovered. Helex was in the medbay when he came back online for the first time in a week.

Kaon glared up at the ceiling. “I…”

Helex looked up from his datapad. “Don’t talk,” he ordered. “The repairs to your vocalizer are still in the healing process.”

Kaon opened his mouth, as if to speak, but… Doctor’s order. He rolled his head to the side, instantly spotting the sparkeater. It laid curled up, sleeping, beside his slab.

"It’s been there pretty much the entire time. Hardly left your side. Vos tried kicking it out, locking it up, but it just kept coming back and escaping. Stubborn glitch."

That was… Kaon stared, awed, at the sparkeater. Slowly, a smile crossed his face; he managed to reach down just enough to stroke the edges of his fingers along the beast’s head.

 _Good boy_.


End file.
